


Rainbow Regrets

by stoatlordd



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoatlordd/pseuds/stoatlordd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The clan alliance has fought relentlessly against the green clan. Saruhiko is dying and Misaki is the only one there for him. Silver, grey, blue, green and red all stopping their battles to witness the birth and death of a new king. Misaki’s grief, Saruhiko’s agony. Destroying the slates is the only way…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow Regrets

Misaki softly caresses Fushimi's face as he begins to fade slowly from this now meaningless realm, his pulse was getting weaker and weaker by the second. If only he had noticed the greens’ kid sneaking behind him. If only he had reacted faster when he heard the distinct cry of warning from Saruhiko. If only he had been able to defend himself, he wouldn’t be now lying lifeless on his lap blood pooling around his knees. Munakata, Anna and Shiro stood over them, eyes like a dead fish. Homra, Scepter 4 and the silver clan all knew what Fushimi and Misaki had meant to each other. Even Jungle had ceased their fire for this moment. They weren’t enemies. They were not friends. They loved each other, both just too stubborn to admit that fact. They could not imagine life without each other.

 

_Why?_

Misaki let out a small whimper, hand tightening around Saruhiko’s. Saruhiko should be lounging around in their apartment right now. They had planned to meet up tonight, share their usual curry on rice before watching netflix and chilling together.

 

_Why?_

 

A single tear dripped down Misaki’s face landing on Saruhiko’s cold lips. He held back a gurgled cry. He couldn’t cry now, not in front of everyone as their eyes of pity bore holes into his back. But he didn’t care anymore, Saruhiko, his beloved, was gone, never to return. He clenched his teeth and let out a ear piercing scream towards the heavens as if cursing its every being. Not even the gods could stop the tears that were flowing down his face. That was when all fell silent within Saruhiko’s body.

 

_Why?_

 

Misaki felt tears beginning to stream uncontrollably down his face. All he could taste was saltiness, either from the tears or the regret of not being able to protect the one that meant the most to him. “SARUHIKOOO,” He screamed making sure that the heavens could feel his grief, “WHY HIM? WHY NOT ME? TAKE ME INSTEAD. DON’T LEAVE ME.”  
  


Rain poured down as if answering his calls.

 

A sudden fulmination of lightning snapped him out of his mournful crying. Everyone’s attention turned towards where the slates lay. The cursed slates, if not for them Misaki would still have his beloved alive and well. A maelstrom of anger erupted inside him. He tried to control it as his attention was once again drawn back to the unmoving Saruhiko lying in his lap, the colour slowing returning to his beloved’s face.

 

Something was wrong.

 

Before he could process what was going on, Anna fell to the ground with an agonizing cry, Munakata and Shiro following swiftly after. Not far in the distance, Nagare and Iwa’s grievous screams could also be heard, their bodies spasming violently. Misaki stared on in shock. What was happening? Excruciating pain roared through both the bodies of the kings as another clap of thunder brought his attention towards the now heavily clouded sky.

 

Misaki was speechless, he couldn’t believe his eyes. The clouds had parted slightly just above the two’s heads, casting a spotlight onto the pair, as if the heavens were finally responding to Misaki’s calls. And that’s when he felt it, felt the faint twitch of Saruhiko’s finger. He proceeded to place his ear onto Saruhiko’s chest. He could hear it beating. The tears were back, this time even more uncontrollably. The dam had finally broken.

 

Saruhiko let out a voiceless gasp, coughing up blood. Misaki, who quickly wiped away any stray tears, was immediately at his side, lifting him up into a sitting position and rubbing comforting circles on his back.

 

“Welcome back…” Misaki whispered gently into Saruhiko’s ear.

 

Saruhiko forced a half grimace, “It’s not over yet.”

 

The confusion was evident on Misaki’s face, “What do you mean?”

 

“The slates,” Saruhiko let out, “.....You need to destroy them.”

 

“Me?” Misaki was bewildered. If even the kings had not been able to destroy them, how could he?

 

“No this time, all you have to do is kill me.” Saruhiko replied.

 

Misaki was even more bewildered. What did he just say? Surely he must have heard wrong? How could this be?

 

“I would never do something like that. I just got you back, are you out of your mind Saru?!”

 

“No Misaki. Look.” Saruhiko carefully held out his hand. Nothing happened.

 

Misaki tilted his head in confusion. “Saru there’s nothing there.” Saruhiko simply shook his head before pointing towards the now clear sky.

 

And that’s when Misaki saw it. At first only one materialised, but soon another followed, and another, and another. Misaki could see the colours swirling and folding together, one by one. It was more vivid and beautiful than the aurora, infact, than anything he had ever seen. The sight of all seven of the magnificently giant swords suspended, slightly swaying to the wind, was breathtaking. All seven swords of damocles had gathered. Misaki stared on in shock. A million unanswered questions flying through his mind.

 

Nothing made sense.

 

Soon, the swords began to revolve around Saruhiko as if he had been chosen. As the colours began to travel towards him, Saruhiko began to glow vibrantly. He was radiating a spectacular array of hues, shades, tints. Misaki looked towards the sky. The damocles began to shake violently as if fighting over Saruhiko’s body. The swords gyrated, with every spin they spun even faster. A blur filled Misaki’s eyes. Soon he was forced to shut his eyes due to the brightness of the colours. However, when he opened his eyes, the seven swords of damocles could no longer be seen. Replacing them was the most intricate and majestic sword he had ever seen. It was bigger, brighter and more beautiful than any of the original damocles. This was the ultimate damocles, the result of the seven swords cooperating in order to serve a new master. It was truly resplendent.

 

Misaki was speechless as he looked towards Saruhiko, still leaning against his body for support, the unvoiced question wanting to roll off his tongue. Saruhiko simply smiled.

 

“I’ve become the rainbow king…” Saruhiko announced.

 

“....... excuse me?” Misaki enquired with confusion still trying to comprehend what he had just witnessed.

 

“Before the powers of red, blue and green were coursing through my veins, now I can feel them all. All the colours. They’ve become a part of me. The damocles have combined and I am their master.”

 

“But… How?”

 

“...I don’t know Misaki… I don’t know. But the one thing I do know is that my body and mind have become one with the slates…”

 

“... no”

 

“Even if you are an idiot, surely you know what I’m getting at Misaki.”

 

“I…” Misaki refused to believe what his beloved had said.

 

“Please destroy the slates Misaki, kill me. It has to be you. Don’t make me kill myself. Let my death be dignified. It’s the only way that this world can…”

 

“It can’t be… No no no no no please tell me you’re joking. Tell me this is yet another one of your stupid pranks. I can’t…” The tears were evident on Misaki’s face.

 

“Please don’t cry… Crying doesn’t suit you Misaki. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.”

 

“NO YOU WON’T BE FINE. Why does it always have to be like this? First Mikoto now you? Why‽”

 

“Please Misaki. Stop this. This is the only way. I’ve done much too many wrongs to be forgiven now. I might as well die a meaningful death. ‘Saviour of the earth’, doesn’t that have a nice ring to it?”

 

“No Saru, you don’t need to sacrifice yourself. You’re my friend, you’re my best friend. You might even be more than that. Please don’t leave me..”

 

“Keh… Best friend… Even now you’re still going on about useless crap like that. People never do change do they?” Tears started welling up in Saruhiko’s eyes.

 

“Yes they don’t Saru because I know somewhere inside, the old you is still there.” Misaki replied before choking back a sob.

 

“Please Misaki. End this. End this now. No use dragging this on. Here take this.” Saruhiko tentatively held up his blood stained dagger.

 

“Saru…” Misaki cradled the dagger with shaking hands.

 

“Hurry up, do it.”

 

Misaki held his breathe, lifting the dagger, aiming directly at Saruhiko’s heart. He closed his eyes.

 

3

 

2

 

1

 

The clattering sound of metal rang throughout the place. Misaki collapsed in a heap onto the ground.

 

“I’m sorry Saru… I can’t do it. I could never kill you. I-” Before he could finish his sentence he was interrupted by Saruhiko’s lips pressing gently onto his. Misaki’s eyes widened in surprise, his breathe caught in his throat. Saruhiko was kissing him, Misaki of all people. Tears of both sadness and joy ran quietly down his cheek. Faintly he could hear gasps of shock coming from the red and blue kings but he didn’t care. The kiss was soft and gentle, if they weren’t in the middle of a battle field he may have even given in, but that wasn’t the case here. Misaki pulled abruptly back, mouth forming a small ‘o’. Saruhiko simply smiled, before grabbing the abandoned dagger, placing it back into Misaki’s hands.

 

“Don’t be afraid Misaki. It’ll all be fine.” Saruhiko whispered as he cupped his hands around Misaki’s trembling ones.

 

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry.” Saruhiko said as he leaned in for another kiss, pulling Misaki’s hands towards his chest.

 

“No Saruhiko… I-”

 

Misaki’s reply was once again disrupted by the feeling of Saruhiko’s lips pressed firmly against his own. The dagger inching closer and closer to Saruhiko’s heart.

 

The disgusting sound of tearing flesh echoed through Misaki’s head. Saruhiko let out a soundless cry of happy agony before collapsing onto the already crimson floor.

 

Misaki screamed, louder than he had ever cried, pushing his vocal cords to the absolute limit. It was a scream than could be heard nations away. Tears flowed violently, like a waterfall.

 

“You did it Misaki…. Thank you.” Saruhiko wheezed wincing.

 

Misaki continued to bawl his eyes out. Words all sloshing together to create an indecipherable mess. The ultimate damocles began to crumble slowly. Homra, Scepter 4, the silver clan and Jungle, after finally recovering from the pain of having their damocles stripped from them, gathered around the almost lifeless Saruhiko.

 

“Fushimi….” Munakata muttered holding back his tears.

 

“Ah Taichou and Awashima san, I’m sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused. I’m sorry I betrayed you…” Saruhiko began to cough up blood, face losing its rainbow colour.

 

“Noooooooo Saruuuuu don’t talk. Please don’t waste your energy!!!” Misaki shrieked.

 

“And Misaki, I never hated you. In fact, I see you more than just a friend.”

 

“No! Saruhiko! Stop talking!“

 

“I always hated that considerate side of your’s but I will miss it. I’m sorry I betrayed you. I never meant for you to take it that way…” Saruhiko began to cough up more and more blood and the damocles began to fall. Soon, Saruhiko began to glow, fading slowly with the crumbling sword.

 

“I- I….. Stop it now Saru! Please!” Misaki’s eyes swelled with the amount of tears falling. Homra, Scepter 4 and even Jungle were crying like children. Even the former kings began to shed tears.

 

“Misaki. Misakiiiii. MISAKIIIIIIIIIIII I DON’T WANT TO DIE.” Saruhiko’s eyes also began flooding, “I STILL HAVEN’T TOLD YOU I L-”

 

The rainbow damocles smashed into Saruhiko’s body. The sword dissipated instantly taking Saruhiko’s body now colourless body with it. Misaki’s world stopped.

 

“..no.. no..NO NO NO NO NOOOO” Misaki vocal cords could not take anymore. His throat pleaded Misaki to stop but he would not. His beloved was dead. Misaki began to cry with so much sorrow and grief it was as if his eyes were only made to cry, eyes now beginning to blur with the tremendous amount of tears. His hands came down to hold Saruhiko’s motionless body against his own.

 

Misaki was not the only one who felt miserable. Homra had picked up Saruhiko off the streets, Scepter 4 had relied heavily on Saruhiko’s wits and knowledge in their operations, the silver clan had cooperated with Saruhiko on many occasions and Jungle knew Saruhiko as the powerful rookie that all members respected.

 

“No blood, no bone, no ash. No blood no bone no ash….”

 

Kamamoto was the first to start chanting, followed by the rest of the red clansmen.

 

“No blood, no bone, no ash. No blood no bone no ash….”

 

Munakata and Awashima led the blues while Shiro, Kuro and Neko yelled until even the greens started chanting their grievous song.

 

“No blood, no bone, no ash. No blood no bone no ash….”

 

Misaki was last to join in, trying his best to control his overflowing emotions.

 

“NO BLOOD NO BONE NO ASH! NO BLOOD NO BONE NO ASH!” The sound was deafening, as if they were trying to tell were trying to grab the world’s attention. As if they were trying to blow away the gods themselves.

 

Hours passed before Misaki was able to put a solid lid on his emotions, by then he was the only one still remaining, the others deciding it was best for him to remain by himself for some time. He still sat in the same spot, looking lifelessly at the place Saruhiko was before disappearing. Slowly he got up from his kneeling position, turning his back away from the place that would surely be haunting his dreams for years to come.

 

Misaki forced a smile onto his tearstained face. He shoved his skateboard into the dirt and prayed. Walking away, leaving his skateboard in memory, he only had one regret.

 

“If only you loved me as much as I love you.”

 

The end...

  
_He would always be remembered as the rainbow king…._


End file.
